


Seconds Too Close

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, tw blood, tw injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: One second: Bart began to turn.Seven seconds: The bullet hit– and Jaime and Khaji Da lost all sense of time.





	Seconds Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> For the third emergency fic I had the prompt for Bart getting hurt and Jaime and Khaji Da freaking out. So this is the result.

11:00:00

They heard the sound.

11:00:01

Bart began to turn.

11:00:02

The trigger was completely pulled back.

11:00:03

The explosion began to tear from the barrel.

11:00:04

11:00:05

11:00:06

11:00:07

The bullet hit– and Jaime and Khaji Da lost all sense of time.

Khaji Da’s reaction was instantaneous, forming a cannon from their arm and aiming it at the gunman. Jaime didn’t bother stopping him, but he did have a brief shot of anxiety that reminded Khaji Da to keep it non-lethal. Even so, the blast sent the gunman flying into a wall and he dropped in a heap.

They shifted away the cannon, bolted to Bart’s side– he was alive! But the blood– oh the blood, the blood, the blood… It was pumping and pooling on the ground, a rush, a flood of life pouring out on the pavement and– NO! They _could not_ lose him. Losing him would be too much. Was the bullet out? Had it gotten out? They had to stop the bleeding, if they could stop the bleeding then Bart might heal fast enough, _just_ fast enough. But if the bullet was in there then it had to come out. No time, no time and too much blood falling.

Khaji Da sent a questioning wave through Jaime’s mind and Jaime gave the wordless go-ahead. The armor shot forward from their palm to probe the wound, searching, searching… Bart was trying to stifle a scream but it was obvious the pain he was in. No time. _No time._

Found. Retrieved. Expelled. The moments, minutes, who knew how long, slid by like the merest second. Blood and worry and grit consuming their awareness because _they could not lose Bart_. Too long, it was taking too long– Yes! Pressure applied and blood flow slowing, a pace steadily decreasing. Enough to maintain his life.

“…Remind me never to get shot again.”

“Never again _nuestro corazón_ ,” they agreed.


End file.
